


Dancing Lessons

by Cartoonygirl



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, bonding fluff, me: casually fixes an error like two months later cause it was bothering me, what's better than guys being dudes? guys being DANCE PARTNERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonygirl/pseuds/Cartoonygirl
Summary: Gary and Avocato bond over a shared lack of knowledge.





	Dancing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not doing garycato week so TAKE THIS INSTEAD

"We need to bond more," Gary said out of the blue one day. Avocato looked up from the screen in front of him, confused.

"Gary, haven't we bonded enough?" He asked. Gary was loyal, and persistent, he'd give him that, but Gary also had incredibly terrible social skills. Like,  _really terrible_. "I'm kind of busy." He wasn't, not exactly, but the excuse would maybe save him from more "bonding," which last time ended with Gary getting his arm ripped off.

"You can never bond too much!" Gary argued. "And also, you're not busy. I saw you looking at the news." Avocato sighed.

"Fine." He could surely get Gary off on a long enough tangent to distract him from the bonding.

"Okay, so this is a question game-" Avocato almost laughed. Gary was making his job too easy. "-And you have to ask personality questions. Like, favorite movie, but deeper than that." Damn.

"Alright... Who was your first crush?" Avocato asked, knowing that love was something that could get Gary to talk for hours on end. Literally. Have you ever been subjected to a lecture about Quinn? You don't want to be.

"Hm. Jenny Smith in third grade. My turn," Gary said. Avocato swore he was blushing. "What's something you've always wanted to know how to do?" Avocato thought, swishing his tail distractedly.

"Dance," he finally answered. "I've always wanted to know how to dance." Gary's eyes lit up. 

"Me too!" He said. 

"I know how to dance," H.U.E. commented, joining in on the conversation. "First-"

"Hold that thought, H.U.E.!" Gary stood, practically bouncing on his toes. 

He extended a hand to Avocato. "May I have this dance?" He asked, a mischievous smile playing on his face. Avocato couldn't help but smile with him. He stood as well, taking Gary's hand.

"Avocato, put your right hand on Gary's hip and your left hand on his shoulder. Gary, do the same," H.U.E. said. The result was the two very serious adults looking like awkward middle schoolers at a spring fling dance.

"Here is your melody," H.U.E. said, playing a slow, classical song over the ship's speakers. "Make a box with your feet. Step- A little to your left, Gary-"

"Ow!" That was the sound of Gary stepping on Avocato's foot. 

"Sorry!" Gary exclaimed, laughing in a nervous way. "Sorry."

"As I was saying," H.U.E. continued. "Avocato, step back- good- That's it." And they were dancing. Gary tripped over his feet, and Avocato's, too, but Avocato was doing the same. It was a learning process. 

The lights in the room dimmed, only slightly, replaced by a more mellow blue.  _H.U.E.'s doing,_ Avocato thought. Outside, the stars were glimmering like tiny lanterns, and Gary felt like he was at a prom. If prom were in space, and his date was a cat. 

Feeling confident, Avocato twirled Gary. The astronaut let out a surprised yelp, slipping as he spun. Avocato caught him, sending them into an unintentional dip, where they stayed, shocked and breathless, for a few seconds. Avocato carefully helped Gary back to his feet. 

The two dancers got back to the boxes, their movements growing more fluid.

"You're not a bad dancer," Gary said, twirling Avocato. 

"Neither are you," Avocato laughed, stumbling as the spin stopped. 

The music hit a crescendo, and Gary suddenly leaned forward and kissed Avocato's cheek. Avocato blushed, but he quickly realized he wasn't blushing nearly as much as Gary. He'd turned bright red, making his face seem purple in the blue lights.

"Sor-" Gary began, but Avocato cut him off. By kissing him on the lips. 

And to his surprise, Gary kissed him back. Avocato wanted it to go on forever, and ever, and then-

They separated, staring at each other, shocked and thrilled at the same time.

Then Gary started laughing. Avocato found it infectious, god, his laugh was so sweet. He was laughing too. 

"Wow," was all Gary could say, when he was done laughing. "That was..."

"Amazing?" Avocato finished. The two began to laugh again, overcome with the feeling of joy and love and the weightlessness of the dance. Avocato was floating in space, and he never wanted to come down.

"So," Gary began. "Do you want to do it again?"

"Yes," Avocato said quickly. "I want to do that forever. Whatever that was."

"Me too."


End file.
